The Wish
by Son Akito
Summary: This is the story about Gohan and the journey he takes to forgive himself for the mistakes of his past, with the help of his dead father Gokuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I have been thinking of DBZ lately with finding out about Dragonball Hoshi and Dragonball Z Live Action Trailers going on, but more so I have been thinking of Gohan… **

**Gohan is my ALL THE FAVORITE CHARACTER, NO CHARACTER IS BETTER THAN HIM. I WOULD EVEN GET A TATTOO OF HIM IF IT WAS ACCEPTABLE…. But after the Cell Games Gohan's character was wrongfully destroyed. I still enjoy Gohan, and I always will, but I like to think the Cell Games is the end of the series for me (even though the Buu Saga is playing on my Hulu right now). **

**So like I was saying I hate the fact they destroyed Gohan's character. He had so much potential to be awesome but he becomes weak, and it seems like all that amazing power and anger was wasted. I think Gohan's character was built in the end of the Cell Games to make him a fighter, but I am not the creator and clearly they saw him in a different light.**

**So this is the story on **_**why**_** Gohan stopped fighting according to my point of view. I need something to make myself feel better on why Gohan is the way he is.**

**I don't own DBZ, only planning on making this story about four chapters long, if that. So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

The Wish

_- Son Akito_

He always came to this spot on this day.

He went to the exact spot it happened.

When he came to this spot, on this very day, at almost this exact same time of day, the flashbacks would hit. The flashbacks rarely came, but when they did the visions covered his eyes, his body, his mind, his heart.

It was as if he was there all over again, he could see the monster before his eyes.

_Why couldn't I move…?_

That monster… He was hurting his friends…

_Why was I so afraid…? _

When No. 16 head rolled across his feet, his plea to protect the animals. To protect the Planet… Then Cell… Cell—that monster that killed No. 16 in front of him.

_Why is this happening…? _

Than in a flash everything changed, his hair grew, his body grew, and his anger grew. All the humanity and kindness in his heart were slipping away and suddenly everything was moving quickly. Suddenly he was in control and Cell was the one who was afraid.

_Who was I? _

It was almost in slow motion. He heard the cries of his father and his friends to put an end to Cell but their cries did not reach his ears. He should have listened. If he had listened Cell wouldn't have begun his self-destruction, he wouldn't have threaten to destroy the world in one motion. He wouldn't have been defeated.

_Dad… Why couldn't it have been me? _

In a blink of his eye his father was there. His hero stood before him, smiling at him gently. This smile was a rarely to Son Gokuu. That vision is burned into his mind forever.

"_Good bye my son."_

And as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

_WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?_

Rage of power filled his body; it shook the ground before him. The sky darkened, the rocks rumbled against the Earth. A yellow glow appeared around him, his hair turning from jet black to bright gold, his eyes turning from darkness to teal light. Electricity circled around his being as he fell to his knees, slammed his fists into the ground.

All this power, he felt like it didn't belong to him.

And then there were tears, the tears took away the memories but the cost of that was too much for him to bear. His body gave out as if the energy to cry was too much to bear. His body fell to the ground -defusing from his transformation- and instantly rolled up into a quiet ball. He began to chock on his tears.

He was only fourteen, he was only fourteen but Son Gohan had been though a thousand lifetimes of pain.

It had been exactly three years since his father had died from the Cell Games. Three years without his hero.

Today, Gohan was not taking this fact so well.

He knew by now Piccolo was there, he didn't bother to open his mind to scene the namekian. Piccolo was always there for him during these outbursts. They were rare, but every once in a while the thought of his father was too much to bear.

He didn't feel like talking. Piccolo knew this. Piccolo knew what today did to him. He liked that Piccolo didn't talk. Everyone was talking today, and he'd had enough of it.

The thought of Piccolo cleared the tears from his eyes, but he was still too ashamed to face Piccolo after he had witnessed him in this state. He knew these thoughts were silly, although Piccolo was not fond of emotion Gohan knew he would not judge Gohan for them.

"I wonder what he is doing," Gohan said softly, his body still curled up tightly. He kept his eyes closed. He wondered if Piccolo would respond.

After a few moments, Gohan opened his eyes to see Piccolo sitting across from him. Gohan followed suit, sitting up and crossing his legs in front of Piccolo. "I bet he's eating."

Piccolo smirked; Gohan whipped the remainder of his tears from his eyes and glanced up at Piccolo. For a moment Gohan was amazed on how much he had grown in the last three years. Although Gohan was still growing and not as tall as Piccolo, he didn't have to look so high up when talking to his mentor. This thought made him smile.

"I wonder what it's like," Gohan continued talking, "I wonder what it's like to be dead."

"It's nothing to wonder about." Piccolo finally said, the smirk in his face vanishing.

Gohan blinked, looking up at his mentor. He didn't mean to sound so gloom but those words slipped out without much thought.

"I don't want to die," Gohan said, reassuring Piccolo. Gohan knew suicide was never the answer to anything. Gohan had too much to live for.

"Good," Piccolo stated flatly.

"I just wonder what it's like for my dad," Gohan leaned his body forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "I wonder if he wishes he was still alive."

Piccolo did not respond. Gohan didn't expect him too.

"I just wish I could see him, that's all." Gohan looked down at his hands, it was nice to finally be able to talk about it. The last three years Gohan wouldn't allow himself to talk about it.

Piccolo sighed, standing up and walking over to his student, placing his large green hand on his shoulder. Gohan looked up at Piccolo.

"I know you do, kid." Piccolo said, "Maybe one day you will. Go home before that mother of yours gets too worried."

Gohan watched as his teacher flew off into the sky. Once Piccolo was out of sight, Gohan glanced down at his hands. Was Piccolo right? Will he be able to see his father one day?

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan!"

The young saiyan walked into the door to have his brother run up to him.

"Oh Goten," Gohan smiled as he reached down and picked up his little brother. This was his reason to keep on living, "How are you doing sport?"

"Momma's sad." Goten placed his hands on the sides of Gohan's face, "Gohan make momma happy."

"Today is a hard day for mom," Gohan placed one hand onto of his little brother's hand, "So how about we go to bed tonight with no problems, okay little brother?"

Goten face twisted every so slightly, Gohan knew how much he hated going to bed, but today Goten nodded slightly, sliding down from his older brother's arms. Gohan sighed in relief, grabbing Goten's hand, "Want me to tell you a bedtime story?"

Goten smiled from ear to ear, "Bedtime story!" And to much surprise to Gohan, Goten pulled Gohan along with him upstairs to his bedroom.

Once Gohan was able to dress Goten for bed, and set him down into his bed, Gohan sat down gently on his bed.

"So let me think of a good bedtime story," Gohan looked up, thinking of a story. Once he was taking to long to think, Goten kicked the bed from under his sheets.

"Tell me! Tell me!" He yelled, glancing up at his brother with his bright big eyes. In that moment Gohan couldn't help but to remember his father. Goten looked identical to Gokuu.

"I got a story," Gohan smiled, "Did I ever tell you when the story when Dad taught me how to swim?"

Goten shook his head, smiling from ear to ear. Goten knew that he had a father who died, and Gohan made sure to let Goten know everything about their father. He loved talking about him.

"I was a little older than you," Gohan started, thinking back, "I wasn't very brave than, I was afraid of the water."

"Big brother never afraid!" Goten shocked, Gohan laughed, placing his hand on top of his brother's head.

"Even I get afraid of some things, little one."

It was only about another ten minutes of story telling before Goten fell asleep. Gohan stocked the hair of his little brother. Piccolo's reaction to earlier, he was surprised that Piccolo would ever think that Gohan would hurt himself. At one moment in his life that could have been true, but since Goten had entered his life all of that had changed. Goten was Gohan's life now.

Gohan looked behind him to find his mother leaning against the doorway. He noticed the tears in her eyes. Gohan frowned slightly; her pain brought him back to the arena earlier today. He'd hide that pain from her; he didn't want his mother to worry.

Gohan stood up and walked outside his brother's door, closing it behind him. He looked up at his mother; her eyes were streaming with tears.

"Thank you for putting your brother to bed," Chi-Chi whipped her tears from her eyes, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," Gohan nodded, walking up to his mother and placing his hand on her shoulder. They embraced in a hug, before walking downstairs arm and arm into the kitchen.

* * *

"Your father was such a nut," Chi-chi laughed, after she prepared Gohan some food, she sat down with a cup a coco, remising about the old days with her husband. Gohan could tell that talking about him made this day easier, "You know he searched for that Dragonball for a straight month. I was afraid he'd miss your birth."

"Really?" Gohan laughed, taking a drink out of his own cup of coco.

"I was two days away from my due date and your father still hadn't found that damn ball. I kept asking him why it was so important to him," Chi-chi laughed, wrapping her hands around her cup, "You know why that four star ball is so important."

"Yeah," Gohan smiled down at his cup, "It was Great-Grandpa Gohan's Dragonball."

There was a happy silence between them; it was as if Gokuu was in the room with them.

And than it hit Gohan, he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought about it before. Without saying a word Gohan stood up.

"Gohan?" Chi-chi looked up at her son, they were having such a nice talk and it worried her how serious Gohan became now. Gohan walked out of kitchen and into the living room, Chi-chi followed behind, "Gohan, what's wrong?"

Gathering the Dragonballs was almost a tradition in the Son home, after the year had passed for the Dragonballs to appear on the scooter, Gohan had collected three of them, the two star ball, four star ball, and the seven star ball.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Gohan grabbed the balls and turned around to his mom, "Let's make a wish to see Dad!"

Chi-chi face melted, looking down at the ground, "…Gokuu-sa," tears built up into his eyes, "He said- He said he didn't want to come back." Chi-chi crumbed, her face falling into her hands as she sobbed.

Gohan set the Dragonballs back down, looking at his mother, before his looking down at the ground. He didn't mean to upset his mother, he didn't think before saying his thought out loud. The thought of seeing his father again got the best of him.

He walked over to his mother, his arms wrapping around her. Gohan had just about reached his mother's height; Chi-chi slowly leaned into her son.

"Mom," Gohan softly whispered, "I'm sorry."

It only lasted for a moment, but Chi-chi's tears faded, as she looked up at her oldest son softly smiling, "If anyone can think of a way to see Gokuu-sa again, it's you, Gohan-chan."

* * *

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I know it took me a little while to update but I got busy, and then I was watching some DBZ on youtube and totally remembered that I had written half this chapter so here is the rest of it. Thanks to Rohan777 for your review, and YES YOU ARE NOT ALONE, DBZ SHOULD HAVE ENDED THE SERIES. I saw the end of DBGT and gagged, everyone had a talking part but Gohan. At least no one really cared that Gokuu left, at that point they were use to it.**

** Anyway~ _Last time on The Wish:_**

_It had been exactly three years since his father had died from the Cell Games. Three years without his hero._

_Today, Gohan was not taking this fact so well._

_And than it hit Gohan, he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought about it before. Without saying a word Gohan stood up._

_"Gohan?" Chi-chi looked up at her son, they were having such a nice talk and it worried her how serious Gohan became now. Gohan walked out of kitchen and into the living room, Chi-chi followed behind, "Gohan, what's wrong?"_

_Gathering the Dragonballs was almost a tradition in the Son home, after the year had passed for the Dragonballs to appear on the scooter, Gohan had collected three of them, the two star ball, four star ball, and the seven star ball._

_"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Gohan grabbed the balls and turned around to his mom, "Let's make a wish to see Dad!"_

* * *

The Wish - Part 2

_- Son Akito_

Gohan wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he was going to see his father again. To do this, he knew he needed the Dragonballs.

Gohan glanced over to the shelf, where a picture of his father and him right before the Cell Games hung, and right beside them were the three Dragonballs he already had. he grabbed the Dragonballs and placed them in a bag, He smiled down at them _I'm doing this for you, Dad._

First thing was first, he had to get the Dragonball radar from Bulma, he started walking out the door when a tug came from his leg, Gohan looked down to see his brother Goten.

"Go Big Brother?" He looked at Gohan with small wide eyes.

Gohan smiled, placing his hand on his brother's head, "I'll be back soon, I am going to Truck-kun's house."

"Oh, I wanna see Trunks." Goten smiled, jumping up and down, "Trunks! Trunks!"

Gohan could not say no to that excitement, as he picked up his little brother, "Mom," Gohan yelled out as his brother wrapped his little hands around his neck.

Chi-chi appeared, smiling up at her two loving sons, "Yes Gohan-chan?"

"Mom," Gohan tilted his head, "I'm fourteen, please stop with the 'Gohan-chan.'"

Chi-chi rolled her eyes, walking up to her son, "You'll always be my little boy."

"At least say Gohan-kun, or something," Gohan sighed looked at his brother, "You don't ever say Goten-chan and he's younger than me."

Chi-chi laughed, placing her hand on Goten's head, "I guess you're right, alright Gohan, why did you call me?"

"Do you mind if I take Goten to Bulma-san's?"

"Why are you going to Bulma's?"

Gohan looked over to the Dragonballs, Chi-chi followed his gaze, "You're really going to summon the Dragon?"

Gohan looked at his mother, nodded his head sharply. Chi-chi smiled, with the determined look in his eyes there was no way in stopping Gohan from what he wanted.

"Alright, please be back by dinner. See if Bulma will watch Goten for you, I don't want him to get into any trouble."

Gohan nodded, glancing down at his brother in his arms, "Want to take Nimbus?"

"Yes!" Goten smiled as he crawled down his brother's arms and grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"

Gohan laughed, being dragged away by his little brother, "Bye mom!"

"I love you Goten, I love you Gohan-chan!" Chi-chi laughed, waving goodbye to her boys.

Gohan sighed, he had to break that habit while he was still somewhat young. He looked up towards the sky, "Nimbus!"

Goten squeaked as flying Nimbus flew down beside them. Gohan lifted Goten up and softly tossed him into the cloud. The cloud gently bounced Goten, he begin to giggle. Gohan followed, softly jumping onto the Nimbus cloud, "Alright Nimbus, let's go." Gohan placed Goten in his lap, and in one quick motion they were off.

* * *

"So are you looking for the Dragonballs again?" Bulma handed Gohan the radar.

The young saiyan looked down at it, "Thanks Bulma-san, and yes I want to get a wish granted by the Dragon."

"A wish?" Bulma asked, sitting down at the table, Gohan followed suit, "What's your wish?"

Gohan looked down at the radar, he wasn't sure how it would sound to tell Bulma his wish, "My wish," he took a deep breath, looking up at his father's long time friend, "Is to see Dad."

Bulma eyes widen, "Gokuu?" She whispered. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"That is an absorbed wish," Gohan turned around to see Vegeta walking into the room. He looked down at the young half-breed before him, "If Karakot wanted to be here he would returned."

Gohan frowned, standing up. Bulma eye widen, knowing that Vegeta would say something hurtful she stood up and walked over to Vegeta's side.

"Dad didn't come back to protect the Earth," Gohan's eyes were locked on Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "If you think that was the reason you're just as big as an idiot as he is."

"Vegeta stop," Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm, he looked down at their arms before pulling his own arm away.

Gohan wanted to say something, he wanted to stand up for his father but at that moment words were lost to him. He looked down at the radar. Vegeta rolled his eyes one more time and walked off. Bulma watched him walked away, and turned her attention back to Gohan. She walked over to him and placed her arm around him.

"He's just pissed because they never got their re-match."

Gohan laughed sadly, looking up at Bulma, a part of Gohan believed that Vegeta was right. What if his father was too ashamed of him to see him? It was becasuse of his foolish acts during the Cells Games that caused his father to die in the first place. It was a pain in his heart that he would always carry.

There was a moment of slience between Gohan and Bulma, both of them lost for words. Bulma had known Gokuu the longest, when Gohan was of his flesh and blood; these two were connected to Gokuu like no other.

Bulma smiled, knowing she needed to cheer the oldest son of Gokuu up, she took her arm that was around him and embraced the half breed in a hug, "Your father will be so proud, I hope your wish can be granted. Make sure to say hi to him for me."

Gohan laughed, putting his arms around Bulma, "Will do."

* * *

Gohan took off into the sky, leaving his little brother at Bulma he was free to search for the Dragonballs. Turning on the scooter, Gohan was able to see himself holding three Dragonballs, as the other four was scattered around the Earth. Deciding to find the one star Dragonball first, he zoomed into it's location: Master Roshi's Island. Gohan smiled, this one was going to be an easy find. Hopefully the remaining three would be the same. Gohan looked towards the ocean and began to fly.

* * *

"Gohan, you're huge!" Before Gohan was able to land onto the island Krillin ran out to his friend. Gohan smiled, having grown almost a full foot over Krillin walked over to Krillin and wrapped his arm around him.

"It's nice to see you, Krillin-san," Gohan never had a chance to visit with his old friend; it was good to see him again.

"How's that mom of yours," Krillin laughed, "I'm surprised she is letting you be away from your studies. What's going on man?"

Gohan parted from his friend, he took out the Dragonball radar, "I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind me taking your Dragonball, it says that it's here."

Krillin laughed, "That's actually a funny story, come on inside I have something I need to show you."

Gohan looked at Krillin questionably as he followed him inside, "Something you have to show me? What is it Krillin-san?"

As Krillin opened the door, he yelled, "Look who came by, 18. It's Gohan."

Gohan walked in, he looked over to see Number 18 sitting on the couch, pregnant. Gohan's eyes widen in disbelief.

Krillin looked up at his friend with a huge smile on his face, "Yep, I knocked her up."

"Krillin, please." Number 18 stood up, walking past Gohan and out the door.

Gohan didn't keep his eyes off her as she walked out passed him. He didn't know what to say, Number 18 pregnant with Krillin's child?! This is something he couldn't wait to tell his father.

"How? When?" Gohan glanced over at child.

Krillin laughed, "I think you're old enough to know about the birds and the bees Gohan."

"Well, mom made me read about intercourse for a science report last year, so I know how children are made."

Krillin sighed, mumbling "There is no hope for you if you are calling sex 'intercourse' kid."

Gohan blinked, not understanding what Krillin meant, he glanced down at the Dragonball radar, "So Krillin-san, you said you had the Dragonball?"

Krillin eyes widen as he walked over to the entertainment center, on a shelf above the television was the first star Dragonball. He walked over to Gohan, holding out the Dragonball, "Two years ago Roshi was walking around on the island when he stubbed his toe on the Dragonball. All my life I have been looking for these things and I can't believe one fell on this little island. It's amazing. So, we've just kept it up there. Is there a reason you are collecting the Dragonballs?"

"Yes," Gohan reached out and grabbed the Dragonball, putting it in a bag with the others, "I want to see if there is a way to see father again."

"Gokuu?" Krillin looked up at Gohan questionably. This worried Gohan, if Krillin was worried about his wish it would question his idea to do this all together.

Krillin sat down on the couch, glancing at the ground. Gohan followed suit, sitting down next to Krillin. Gohan waited for Krillin to speak.

"We all want to see your dad, Gohan," Krillin looked over at Gohan, "I don't know if this wish is something the Dragon would grant. Gokuu decided to stay dead; I don't think his mind is going to be change about that."

Gohan glanced down at the ground, "I'm not going to wish him back alive Krillin-san, I just—I need to see him."

"Why?"

Gohan slightly shrugged as Krillin dropped his hand from Gohan's shoulder. The young man didn't know how to answer this question.

"Is this about the Cell Games?"

Gohan didn't answer Krillin, but just the mention of the Cell Games was hard to bare. In Gohan's mind he was reliving the whole ordeal in front of Krillin. He could remember the look on his friend's face when one of the Cell Jrs jumped on top of Krillin. That whole day was filled with his mistakes. He could have helped Krillin but he was stuck in fear. He could have helped everyone that day but his fear and rage clouded his judgment like it always had when his feeling surfaced on the battlefield.

Krillin felt the dramatic change in their conversation. Gohan's hands had gripped his knees, and his eyes were clouded with a flashback that Krillin had experienced with Gohan many times in all the years he had known him. This young saiyan was filled with more pain then his own childhood had faced. Gokuu and Krillin had each other growing up, they were training partners, and they were best friends. They choose the life they had. Gohan on the other hand, had always been a child that was forced to a life that caused him to grow up way too quickly. Even though Gohan would always have himself and Piccolo, Gohan has no one his own age that went through the same things he had like Krillin had with Gokuu. This life was not the path that Gohan would had followed if he had the choice and Krillin knew this.

Krillin was never good with serious situations, he leaned over so he was in front of Gohan's eye sight. Once Gohan and noticed Krillin looking up at him, Gohan blinked the memories away. He had realized that he was gripping his knees and quickly let go. He gave Krillin with a small embarrassed smile.

"Did I tell you I'm having a girl?" Krillin leaned back into the couch, flopping into the pillows behind him.

Gohan smiled, his thoughts still spinning in the past, "That's great Krillin-san, congratulations."

* * *

Gohan had spent a little more time with Krillin and Number 18 talking about the new baby. He was happy that Krillin was able to find someone to be with and to start a family. Gohan knew that Krillin had always wanted to find love, and Krillin deserves love. Gohan couldn't be happier.

He glanced down at the four Dragonballs before looking up at the radar. The remaining three were spread across the world, and with his speed Gohan would be able to find the rest of them rather quickly. Gohan eyes' glanced into the horizon. He wasn't sure if his wish would work, but the young saiyan knew that he wouldn't be able to move on unless he tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**I WAS INSPIRED. So I had a great idea on how I wanted this story to go and since I have been watching DBZ all day I figured I would write out this chapter right now even though I already wrote one out today. So two updates in one day. I should have been in bed an hour ago, and I should have been cleaning a few hours ago but when inspirations hits, it hits.**

**Also dp3of5** **mentioned the spelling of Gokuu's name. I'm trying to write this as Japanese as I can, which is why I am using "-san" and "-chan" or whatever, and in the Japanese spelling Goku actually has two u's, thus I am spelling it "Gokuu." **

_**Last time on The Wish:**_

_Gohan took off into the sky, leaving his little brother at Bulma he was free to search for the Dragonballs. Turning on the scooter, Gohan was able to see himself holding three Dragonballs, as the other four was scattered around the Earth. Deciding to find the one star Dragonball first, he zoomed into it's location: Master Roshi's Island._

_"We all want to see your dad, Gohan," Krillin looked over at Gohan, "I don't know if this wish is something the Dragon would grant. Gokuu decided to stay dead; I don't think his mind is going to be change about that."_

_Gohan glanced down at the ground, "I'm not going to wish him back alive Krillin-san, I just—I need to see him."_

* * *

The Wish

_- Son Akito_

In only a matter of a few hours, Gohan was able to collect the rest of the Dragonballs.

All this was happening so quickly that Gohan was not able to hold his excitement; he was soon going to be able to see his Dad. The last three years had felt like an eternity, every second of every day Gohan missed his father.

After grabbing Goten from Bulma's house, Gohan had told his friends that he would make the wish tomorrow morning. Gohan knew that all of his father's friend would like to see him.

Gohan decided not to tell Goten what was going on, he figured if this idea did not work he didn't want Goten to get upset. If this all worked out, it would be an amazing surprise to both his father and brother.

It was already getting late, and Gohan walked Goten into his room to get changed into pajamas, once he was changed Gohan sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Want me to tell you a story squirt?"

"Yes!" Goten grinned, kicking his feet under the covers, "I wanna hear story!"

"Okay, okay," Gohan smiled, placing his hand on his brother's legs. Goten stopped kicking and rested his head on his pillow. Gohan couldn't help but to smile, "Want me to tell you the story about how Dad let me keep Icarus."

"Yes!"

Halfway though the story, Goten's eyes softly shut and the little saiyan was softly asleep. Gohan watched his brother sleep, leaning in to kiss his forehead slightly. Goten was the only thing in his life Gohan was sure of.

"I knew your father was behind that."

Gohan turned his head to see Chi-chi leaning against the doorway. Gohan smiled, walking towards his mother.

"That damn dragon kept you from you studies."

"Mom," Gohan shut Goten's door softly behind him, "Icarus was a good dragon."

"Still. You were always running off with that thing instead of doing your homework. Speaking of homework, I have given you plenty of time away from your studies to look for the Dragonballs. You need to study tonight before going to sleep. I'll check your work when you're done."

Gohan sighed as Chi-chi walked away. Gohan walked into his room and sat down and began to open his books, since his father was gone Gohan had been piled with a lot more schoolwork. He felt like he had to react to these demands but in all honestly he enjoyed studying. Gohan always loved to learn about the world, he liked to study how things around him work.

The young saiyan had dreams of becoming a scholar, but at times these dreams battled with the saiyan side of him. Gohan did have those moments when he craved battle, and those moments that he had felt those cravings he'd hid them behind his schoolwork. He knew deep down that fighting was in his blood. There was no way getting away from it, but he hid it underneath the scholar that was also within him.

A few hours into his studies, Gohan sensed a power outside his door; he glanced outside his window to see Piccolo standing at the beginning of the woods. Gohan slowly got out of his chair and floated to the window. His mother had increased hearing over the years, and could hear when Gohan moved away from his desk. The only way around this was to fly; luckily Chi-chi hadn't figured that out just yet. Softly he opened his window and slowly shut it, landing on the ground outside the house and walking up to Piccolo.

Piccolo watched as Gohan approached him, and as he got closer he nodded his head to follow him and took of into the sky. Gohan shook his head, following Piccolo's lead.

Gohan wasn't sure what Piccolo wanted, but he knew that it was serious. Piccolo was a creature of habit, and every time Piccolo had to talk to Gohan he took him to a certain spot. The spot they first meet. The young saiyan glanced down at the hole he created when he was a child, and even to this day he was amazed at the hidden powers that rested in him. His power felt like a black hole, they were endless, and even at his peak level, Gohan can still feel an unknown gap within himself.

Piccolo landed next to the pound that he threw Gohan in years ago. Gohan landed softly beside him.

"I want to talk to you about tomorrow," Piccolo glanced down at Gohan, his face showing a hit of concern. This took Gohan by surprise, Piccolo never shows his emotions. Gohan nodded, his heart beginning to raise.

"What about tomorrow, Piccolo-san?" Gohan asked, knowing full well of what Piccolo was talking about.

"I want to know why are you doing this," Piccolo turned to face Gohan, "You know that Son doesn't want to be wished back."

"I know," Gohan glanced down at the ground, "I know. I just have to see him, Piccolo-san."

"This wish might not work Gohan," Piccolo looked down at Gohan, waiting for him to look up at him, "You have to remember that the Dragon only grants wishes within the same capabilities of Kamisama. When my other half was Kami he would not be able to grant a wish like this."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, "Do you think Dende will be able too?"

Piccolo looked into Gohan's eyes, he didn't want to hurt his student, but he didn't want him to have to face everyone if the wish did not come true, "I don't know, kid."

"Then there is hope, maybe it can be done."

"Gohan, you're not answering my question," Piccolo's voice rose slightly, "Why are you trying to make this wish?"

Gohan was taken back by Piccolo's reaction, Gohan started to question his wish. He wasn't really sure what he was doing; he just wanted to see his father.

He wanted to see his father and see if he was okay. He wanted to know if his father was doing well. He wanted to know if his father forgave him for that day three years ago.

Gohan didn't know how to answer Piccolo; he knew he couldn't give Piccolo the simple answer like the rest because Piccolo was able to see past that. Piccolo knows the young saiyan too well that lying wasn't an opinion.

It wasn't that what he was telling the others a lie, but he knew it wasn't the complete truth.

"What if," Gohan softly whispered, knowing that if he looked away from Piccolo he wouldn't be able to answer him, "What if father hates me?"

Gohan waited for his answer, he knew if he looked away from Piccolo he would react in a way he wouldn't want Piccolo to see. Piccolo was always there for Gohan, but Gohan didn't want to share this with his teacher. Piccolo taught him to be strong, and these feelings Gohan was having were anything but strong.

"Gohan, your father doesn't hate you," Piccolo took a deep breath, trying to find the words to make his student feel better, "What he did at the Cell Games—"

Gohan frowned, glancing away from Piccolo, his hands balling into fists, "What he did at the Cell Games was covering up for my stupid mistake," Gohan's body began to shake, "I just sat there like a helpless child while everyone around me was getting hurt," Gohan eyes clouded up with the images of the games, "When I changed and I clearly overpowered Cell, I heard you and my father tell me to finish Cell off. I heard you and I didn't listen. I just toyed with him, I played with him as if he wasn't a real being," tears fell down his eyes, "I lost sight of who I was, that's not me Piccolo-san. I—I don't know who I am anymore. I don't think I ever knew who I am. I thought I was like my father, I thought if I was ever the hero I would be honorable, that I would do what was right for the planet over what was right for me," Gohan fell to his knees, his hands digging into the floor, "I'm not like that at all. I'm not a hero, Piccolo-san, I'm a failure."

Piccolo was completely taken back by Gohan's reaction. He didn't know Gohan bottled these many emotions inside of him. He had known that during this time of year Gohan was more sensitive, but this had to grow over many years. He had a feeling that he was a part of Gohan's pain and that thought killed Piccolo inside.

Piccolo kneed down next to his student, he tried to think of the right things to say but he couldn't look away from his student's pain. He hated himself for not realizing this pain. A part of him wished he could go to Other World and punch Gokuu in the face, clearly his son still needs him.

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure you see your father, Gohan."

Gohan was staring at the floor, his mind still in the past, but Gohan looked over at Piccolo and saw such worry in his eyes that it took Gohan back to reality. Gohan and Piccolo stared at each other, as if they didn't need words to understand one another.

Gohan softly smiled and slowly begin to sit down. Piccolo followed Gohan, sitting down next to him. Gohan softly whipped the remaining tears out of his eyes, "You're my best friend Piccolo-san, thank you for always being there for me. In battle and outside of it, I don't know where I would be without you."

* * *

After the talk Piccolo, Gohan could not sleep. His mind kept going back to his break down in front of Piccolo. They didn't say too much after that, Piccolo just told him to go home and think about everything that has happened in the last two days.

Gohan glanced over at the seven Dragonball as they glowed on his desk. He knew that he had to get up today and make the wish, but a part of him didn't want too. Gohan was afraid that Piccolo was right and he wouldn't be able to see his father.

He knew that he had to figure this out, he knew that doing this he would figure out the type of man he's suppose to become.

"Chi-chi, Gohan!" Gohan looked out his window to see Bulma and Vegeta getting out of their aircraft.

Gohan walked over to his desk and grabbed all the Dragonballs, "It's now or never."

Krillin and Piccolo had arrived to the house shortly after Vegeta and Bulma. It was early in the morning, and they had all agreed to leave Trunks and Goten out of this. Since the outcome was so uncertain they didn't want to disappoint the younger boys if it did not work.

Chi-chi walked outside and gave Bulma a hug, "It's so nice to see you."

Bulma hugged her back, "It's nice to see you too Chi-chi. How's Gohan?"

Chi-chi parted, looking slightly away, "To be honest, I have a feeling this whole wish is not going to go the way he planned."

Bulma sighed, looked away as well, "I have the same feeling."

As Gohan walked out of the house holding the Dragonballs, and as he walked outside he felt all their eyes on him. Gohan shallowed nervously, setting the Dragonballs on the ground.

"Let me help you there little buddy," Krillin walked up to Gohan's side and begin to put he Dragonballs in a circle."

"Thank you, Krillin-san." It was a matter of seconds for them to put the balls together, but for Gohan it felt like forever.

"Thank you for coming out," Gohan looked around at his friends, he then felt a hand grab his, he looked over to see his mother. They stared at each other for just a moment, both hoping this wish would come true.

"Come out enteral Dragon, and grant our wish." Gohan and Chi-chi spoke together, and the seven Dragonballs begin to glow.

The sky turned a dark black as the wind picked up around them, a light appeared out of the Dragonballs and rose up against the sky. It was only a matter of moments before Shenlong appeared before them.

"You have summoned me, now what are your two wishes," Shenlong roared.

"Shenlong," Gohan shouted up to the great dragon, "I wish that we are able to see my father, Son Gokuu."

Shenlong eyes begin to glow red. Chi-chi gripped Gohan's hand even tighter. At that moment Gohan glanced over at his mother as she looked up at Shenlong. If this didn't work and his mother had to go though this pain all over again, it would kill him. He suddenly realized this could be a mistake.

"Your wish," The Dragon's eyes stopped glowing, as Gohan looked back up at the Dragon, "Cannot be granted."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little shorter than my other two updates. Thanks everyone who still reads Fanfiction! I know it was super popular like 10 years ago, and I'm not sure how it is now. Kind of proves how old I am and that I still write DBZ fanfiction. LOL, oh well. Some of my old stories are so horribly written I am embarrassed they are around! I like to believe I got better, even though I know I make mistakes. I need an editor, lol.**

**Please review, I know sometimes I am bad with that and don't review, but if you do, it will make me very happy!**

**_Last time on The Wish:_**

_In only a matter of a few hours, Gohan was able to collect the rest of the Dragonballs._

_After grabbing Goten from Bulma's house, Gohan had told his friends that he would make the wish tomorrow morning. Gohan knew that all of his father's friend would like to see him._

_"Gohan, you're not answering my question," Piccolo's voice rose slightly, "Why are you trying to make this wish?"_

_Gohan was taken back by Piccolo's reaction, Gohan started to question his wish. He wasn't really sure what he was doing; he just wanted to see his father. _

_"I lost sight of who I was, that's not me Piccolo-san. I—I don't know who I am anymore. I don't think I ever knew who I am. I thought I was like my father, I thought if I was ever the hero I would be honorable, that I would do what was right for the planet over what was right for me," Gohan fell to his knees, his hands digging into the floor, "I'm not like that at all. I'm not a hero, Piccolo-san, I'm a failure."_

_ "I'll do whatever I can to make sure you see your father, Gohan."_

* * *

The Wish

_- Son Akito  
_

"What, what do you mean?" Gohan glanced up at the great Dragon before him, not paying any attention to the gasps of his mother and friends around him.

"Your wish cannot be granted," the Dragon roared, "The one called Son Gokuu is not among the living and I cannot grant him access to this world."

Gohan eyes widen he stared at the dragon, he could feel everyone's disappointment in not seeing Gokuu, and it killed him, but there had to be another way. This couldn't be the end.

"Can you take me to the Other World then?"

The Dragon eyes glowed, but for merely a moment, "No, only the dead can go to the Other World."

Gohan stood in disbelief, all his life he had heard of the Dragon granting wishes, and the one moment he needed a wish from the Dragon it was unable to grant it. Gohan balled his hands into fists; a single tear ran down his face.

"I wish I was dead," he softly whispered, barely loud enough for the Dragon, Piccolo, and Chi-chi to hear.

Chi-chi eyes widen at her son, hearing his wish she could no longer hold her tears. She buried her head into her hands, sobbing openly. Bulma ran over to her, wrapping her arms around Chi-chi.

"It's okay," she said quietly, not knowing what Gohan had said as she tried to calm down her friend, "It's okay Chi-chi."

Piccolo eyes widen also, staring down at his student who head hung low. His couldn't believe what he was hearing, he never thought of Gohan as the type to end his life, no matter what the situation was.

"I cannot grant that wish," the Dragon roared, "I cannot kill the living."

All eyes were on Gohan, now everyone heard the wish he asked the Dragon. It didn't matter to him, it didn't matter that all his friends heard because in that very moment Gohan realized that his wish wasn't to see his father.

His wish was to die.

He knew he couldn't stay here, he knew he had to fly away. Gohan powered up and took off into the sky, not turning around.

"Gohan!" Chi-chi cried, reaching out to her son but Bulma held her back. She looked up into the sky, her eyes covered in tears, "Kami-sama, please help my little boy. Please help my Gohan-chan."

* * *

Gohan's eyes were covered in memories of the past that he was not sure where he was flying too. All he knew is that he had to fly fast and far. He couldn't go back there right now. He felt like an idiot. Everyone had told him that trying to grant the wish was not possible but he didn't listen. He never listened to them; not listening to his friends was what caused his father to die in the first place.

Gohan landed in the bare desert where he lost his father, falling to his knees his slammed his fist into the ground, his black hair glowing to a bright gold, his black hazy eyes turning bright green. His super saiyan form skyrocketed, electric energy circling his entire being. He's hair grew, his mass increased, and Gohan became a level beyond super saiyan. As he continued to slam his fist into the ground, it crumbed before him. He kept slamming and slamming his fists into the ground until the ground turned into a canyon around him. His rage ended, as he brought his head to the ground and sobbed openly.

"Daddy, Daddy, I need you… Come back to me."

"You are a pathetic excuse for a saiyan, and to think, you were the one who surpassed us all."

Gohan eyes glanced up to see Vegeta, and as quickly as he could he stood up and dried his eyes.

"You are part of a proud and strong warrior race, and what you just displayed back there, you have dishonored your saiyan race, boy."

Gohan didn't have a response, he knew if he looked away from Vegeta that it would only displease him more. He so badly wanted to fly away but knew that Vegeta would be able to catch him. Vegeta had been training nonstop since the Cell Games, Gohan had trained but not anything like Vegeta had.

Vegeta walked up to Gohan, grabbing his collar, his ki reaching into super saiyan form, Gohan allowed Vegeta to grab him, and watched as he powered up to a form beyond super saiyan. Their electricity intertwined within one another.

"You think when my own father died by the hands of Frieza I would've wanted to see him as well? You are pathetic. You got to defeat the one who killed your father and threated your planet while I had to watch as your third-class rate father surpassed me and defeated the creature who destroyed my home. Now you wish to die?" Vegeta threw Gohan onto the ground, "If that is truly your wish I as the Prince of all Saiyans I will grant it."

Vegeta began to form a ki blast at the palm of his hand. The blast began to grow and grow, it's power reaching unlimited heights. Gohan's eyes widen, he realized that Vegeta was serious. If Gohan did not get out of the way of that blast it would surely kill him.

His eyes were fixed on Vegeta, and he knew in that moment that the saiyan Prince was right, he was pathetic. This isn't what his father wanted from him, but the pain without him was reaching his breaking point. If Gohan really wanted to die, now would be his chance.

Vegeta blasted the blast at Gohan, Gohan only had a second to escape or it would consume him. It was his reflexes that caused the young half breed power up enough to bounce the ball of energy into the sky. Just as Gohan reflected the blast, Vegeta appeared before him, punching Gohan into the ground. As Gohan's head made contact with the ground, it created a small dent into the Earth. This act of aggression brought out Gohan's need for battle, he powered up and jumped toward Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped back, enough to barely missing Gohan's punch. He grined, knowing that fighting Gohan in this state was a true test of his power, Vegeta went made another swing at Gohan.

Gohan dodge the punch easily, opening Vegeta up to a swift kick to the stomach. Vegeta recovered quickly, enough to block Gohan before he was able to punch him. They continue to fight, equally matched, with only a few connected hits between them.

Vegeta jumped back, watching the young half-breed carefully. Gohan glanced up at Vegeta, his mind only on the battle before him. He wasn't sure how far Vegeta was going with this but he knew he'd never allow him to defeat him. Vegeta may have reached a new level of super saiyan, but could not maintain it for long.

The next level takes up too much energy, and Gohan could tell that Vegeta had reached his new transformation recently and did not master it. Vegeta has always known how to power up, but he lacked the skills to control the power and remain in super saiyan for a longer period of time.

Gohan felt Vegeta's energy flicker, and knew the fight would end.

"I think that's enough," Gohan and Vegeta looked up to see Piccolo land between them. Gohan glanced at his teacher's back, hoping that he won't actually have to face Piccolo after his reaction from the wish.

Vegeta's eyes were still in the thirst of battle, Vegeta kept hold of his new level, trying to control the amount of energy that flows though him, Piccolo turns to face Vegeta, "Drop it Vegeta."

"The little brat wants to die, Piccolo. As his Prince I am allowing him that privilege," Vegeta grunted, his eyes fixed on Gohan who was in complete control of his form.

"Don't act life you have a chance Vegeta," Piccolo growled, glancing back at his student.

Piccolo looked at Gohan with much anger and shame in his eyes, it made the young boy defuse instantly.

As soon as Gohan defused, Vegeta allowed himself to do the same, dropping quickly to his normal form. Dusting himself from the fight before, Vegeta gave Gohan a hard, angry, disappointing stare, before flying into the air.

Gohan watched Vegeta fly until he couldn't see the Saiyan any longer. He knew he still had to face Piccolo but his heart was racing, he knew Piccolo would be disgusted at him for how he acted after the wish. Gohan was disgusted with himself.

Once Gohan glanced up with Piccolo, the namek eyes were calm. Gohan wasn't sure how to respond to this, he thought the namek would yell at him, hit him like Vegeta had; but the namek did nothing.

Gohan took a step closer to Piccolo, "Piccolo-san, I-"

Piccolo put up his hand, interrupting Gohan.

"Gohan, come here." Piccolo softly spoke.

Gohan blinked at his teacher, before taking a few steps up to him. When he was close enough Piccolo placed his hand on his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"_Gohan?"_ Gohan had looked around, he was hearing an unusually voice in his head.

"_Who is this?"_ Gohan asked, knowing he was being spoken to telepathically, Gohan closed his eyes.

"_It's King Kai."_

Gohan quickly opened his eyes, looking up at his teacher. Piccolo watched as his student talked to the Kai.

"_Piccolo tells me that you have a wish that you couldn't get granted. How about tell me your wish and lets see what we can do." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Well for some reason I didn't update this a lot sooner, it was done other then a few sentences, but I have been reading a lot of DBZ fanfiction lately so I figured I might as well update my own. I noticed that a "guest" and SSJ5-Gohan had responded to my story with reviews on how DBZ ended. Which I do agree with SSJ5-Gohan, for some reason the fans wanted Gokuu to be the hero so they downgraded Gohan's character. I mean there is no reason Gohan ended up the way he did, in the "other future" time, when Gohan was the one that had to defend his planet he did, he was a warrior and trained. His father dies in both timelines, so I don't understand why Gohan wouldn't maintain his training to be able to protect the Earth, rather then just growing soft. **

**I could debate this all day but I am at work, lol. I need to post this so~~~ Don't own DBZ.**

**Note: Also, I am referring to King Kai as "Kaio-sama" for now on. Don't know why I referred him to King Kai before, and that was a mistake on my part. Sorry guys! Also I don't know if King Yemma has a Japanese name, and I couldn't find it online so he is still King Yemma**

**_Last time on The Wish:_**

_"What, what do you mean?" Gohan glanced up at the great Dragon before him, not paying any attention to the gasps of his mother and friends around him._

_"Your wish cannot be granted," the Dragon roared, "The one called Son Gokuu is not among the living and I cannot grant him access to this world."_

_Gohan eyes widen he stared at the dragon, he could feel everyone's disappointment in not seeing Gokuu, and it killed him, but there had to be another way. This couldn't be the end._

_"Can you take me to the Other World then?"_

_The Dragon eyes glowed, but for merely a moment, "No, only the dead can go to the Other World."_

_"I wish I was dead," he softly whispered, barely loud enough for the Dragon, Piccolo, and Chi-chi to hear._

_"I cannot grant that wish," the Dragon roared, "I cannot kill the living."_

_When he was close enough Piccolo placed his hand on his shoulders and closed his eyes._

_"Gohan?" Gohan had looked around, he was hearing an unusually voice in his head._

_"Who is this?" Gohan asked, knowing he was being spoken to telepathically, Gohan closed his eyes._

_"It's Kaio-sama."_

_Gohan quickly opened his eyes, looking up at his teacher. Piccolo watched as his student talked to the Kai._

_"Piccolo tells me that you have a wish that you couldn't get granted. How about tell me your wish and lets see what we can do."_

* * *

The Wish

_- Son Akito_

"_I want to be able to see my dad, Kaio-sama but is that possible?" _Gohan thought loudly.

"_This is Kaio-sama you are talking too, I think I can arrange such a meeting." _Kaio-samachuckled.

Gohan was dumbfounded; Kaio-samawas going to grant him his wish. This seemed so surreal. The young man glanced up at his mentor, who showed no expression as he looked down. Gohan looked away from Piccolo and casted his eyes down, not really looking at anything in particular but focusing his energy to talk to Kaio-sama_._

"_So when will I be able to see my Dad? Mom will be so—"_

"_Gohan" _Kaio-samainterrupted Gohan, _"Unfortunately I cannot grant your father access to the living world, but I can bring you here to see him. Your body is the only one that can handle to be in this plane of the dead. If Chi-chi or your brother were to come up there, their bodies would not exist. I'm sorry but I would be unable to reunite your whole family. Also, I will only be able to grant you access for three hours, after that you must return back to your world."_

Gohan nodded his head; it stung his heart that he would be the only one to see his father. He knew how much is mother missed him and it would have been great for Goten and Gokuu to finally meet. He felt guilty for being the only one who would be allowed to see him.

"_When can I go up there?" _

"_Tomorrow morning, make sure you are up at the Kami's Lookout, I will inform Dende on what is going on and he will help you get access to The Other World. Gokuu and I will meet you at King Yemma's Desk, from there I'll let you and your father get acquainted and we'll go from there." _

Gohan's face lit up, he smiled brightly, nodding his head one more time, _"Does Dad know I'm coming?"_

"_Hm," _Kaio-samapaused for a second, _"He's off training right now, I was going to tell him but now I think it will be more fun to surprise him." _

Gohan laughed, his thoughts still racing. He was clearly excited. He let out a loud excited laugh.

Piccolo watched Gohan with a more interest. He couldn't help to smile at the sudden shift in Gohan's mood. This was the Gohan he had always known; what he saw just a few moments ago in front of the Dragon, he didn't know who that was. Piccolo never thought Gohan would be the one to talk about ending his own life, and after hearing those words Piccolo knew what he had to do. He knew that Gohan had to work this out with his father.

Seeing Gohan like this right now made Piccolo happy, he was happy that he could grant his student this little bit of happiness.

Gohan looked up, ending his conversation with still kept his hands on his student's shoulders.

"Did you talk to Kaio-samafor me?"

Piccolo merely nodded, he was about to release his hands from Gohan when the half saiyan went in to hug his mentor. Piccolo was shocked at this display of affection. Gohan as a young boy had tried to hug the Namek and failed each time-but this time-there was his young teenage student; arms wrapped around him, and smile as big as ever. Piccolo awkwardly hugged back, patting his back slightly.

The hug lasted longer then Piccolo wished, but when Gohan let go his face slightly fell, glancing back towards the ground. Gohan realized that he still had to go home and face everyone after his humiliating state in front of the Dragon.

"What should I do, Piccolo-san?"

Piccolo needing no explanation to this sudden change of subject, simply stated, "Go talk to your mother."

* * *

By the time Gohan returned home, everyone had vanished. He sensed as everyone was heading back to their homes, and Gohan couldn't help but to sigh in relief. It would be too hard to face them all at once. Gohan walked over to the entrance of his home, afraid to see his mother. He left her with such a heavy heart, and now that she knew his true intentions of the wish, well, he wasn't looking forward to the up coming conversation.

Gohan slowly opened the door, it was still early in the morning and Gohan sensed Goten was still softly asleep in his bed. His saiyan ears picked up slight movement in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Gohan walked into the kitchen.

Chi-chi was sitting down at her usual spot on the kitchen table. Having a cup of coffee in both her hands, she stared down into it, eyes red from crying. She was deep in thought, not hearing her son as he walked into the kitchen. Gohan could see the worry and the sadness in her eyes, and it brought him back into the past. It brought him to the day he had to tell his mother that her husband would not return. Now, she had that look because of him. It made the half saiyan sick to put his mother though this.

Chi-chi glanced up, feeling a pair of eyes on her. Her face crumbled seeing her son, with no words between them Chi-chi got up from her chair and walked up to her son, embracing him in a tight motherly hug.

They didn't need words to communicate, as soon as Gohan was in the comfort of her arms he slowly began to shake. Tears started to fill his eyes and they both slowly sunk to the floor, crying together.

"I'm sorry Mom," Gohan whispered between sobs, "I'm sorry I keep hurting you."

"Oh my Gohan-chan," Chi-chi separated herself slightly from her son, whipping the tears from his face, "I'm so sorry you felt like this for so long. I'm sorry I haven't been able to protect you like a mother should."

"It's not your fault, Mom." Gohan looked up at her with pleading eyes, "I should have defeated Cell before—"

Chi-chi cut him off, "Don't blame yourself, please, no one blames you for what happened to your Father. He chose what happened to him, Gohan. You didn't choose for him."

Gohan looked down, Chi-chi moved apart from her son, giving her son some room between them. Chi-chi sat down on the floor beside Gohan, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't speak, Chi-chi softly whipped the remaining tears from his eyes, and pushed his long black hair out of his eyes. Her poor son, he was filled with so much guilt. She knew that the only way to get her son out of this would have to be though her husband. She wished there was a way to have them reunite, she just didn't know how that would be possible now.

As if he read her mind, Gohan finally looked up at his mother, "I spoke with Kaio-sama."

Chi-chi eyes slightly widen, but she said nothing.

"He said that I can go to Other World and spend three hours with dad tomorrow."

"Really?" She smiled, her eyes getting teary eyed, and it was as if her wish was being answered.

"I was going to ask if you and Goten could come, but Kaio-sama said that would be impossible. I'm sorry Mom, I know how much you mis—"

Chi-chi gave Gohan a soft smile, putting her hand on his shoulder, "You need to see your father more then I do. Really Gohan-chan, it's okay."

Gohan and Chi-chi gave each other a soft smile, before embracing each other once again.

* * *

The next morning, the sun had not even risen yet, but Son Gohan was on his way to the look out. He was beyond excited to be able to see his father once again. He wondered what he was doing in the Other World, he wondered if he thought of them while he was there. He wondered if his father missed him.

Of course his father missed him, Gohan thought, when he had such an empty spot in his heart that could only be filled by his father, his father must feel the same way about him. He hoped his father felt that way…

He shook away the negativity, and was ashamed to even question his father's feelings. Flying up past Korin's Tower, Gohan's heart started to race. This was really going to happen.

Flying straight up above the Lookout, Gohan noticed Dende and Piccolo at the edge, watching Gohan as he flew above the Lookout. He smiled at them, landing next to them. As soon as Gohan landed, Dende ran up to his old friend, grabbing his hand.

"Gohan! Its so good to see you," Dende grinned up at Gohan.

"Dende, I've missed you. How are you?" Gohan always loved seeing his old friend, he was the only person in Gohan's life that was close to his own age. Sometimes it was nice to be around someone who wasn't older then him.

"Good, good," Dende glanced down at their hands, "I heard about your wish, are you okay?"

Gohan let go of Dende's hands, his eyes following the floor, "I'll be fine once I see Dad," Gohan looked over at Piccolo, his arms crossed, "But thanks to Piccolo, I'll be able too."

Dende looked up, watching Gohan as he looked at his old mentor. Dende watched as they stood completely still, looking at one another. Dende knew that Piccolo had talked to Kaio-sama for Gohan, and was happy that the young saiyan had Piccolo who would always look out for him.

"Gohan, lets talk for a moment."

Piccolo gestured his head to the left, Gohan nodded, glancing back at Dende.

"I'll be right back Dende, when are we leaving?"

"You have time to go talk to Piccolo, I'll be waiting here when you two are done."

Gohan nodded, placing one hand on his friend's shoulder, "Thanks Dende, be right back."

As Gohan ran up to his mentor, Piccolo started to walk to a private spot on the Lookout. Once Gohan caught up to Piccolo they walked in silence, side by side, until Piccolo stopped. Gohan walked in front of Piccolo, looking up at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gohan asked curiously.

"What are you going to do if your visit with Son doesn't go the way you plan?" Piccolo asked emotionless.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, wide eye and alarmed by Piccolo's question. Of course his visit with his father was going to go well.

Piccolo remained emotionless, "If you don't get the answers you are looking for, what are you going to do?"

Gohan realized that his mentor was referring to what happened in front of the Dragon. He knew that Piccolo was the only one in his life that he was unable to lie too. Piccolo always knew when he lied, but it was more then that. He respected his mentor too much to lie. He looked down at the ground.

"I haven't thought that far ahead, Piccolo-san."

Piccolo took notice of Gohan's expression, and decided not to push the issue further. They would come to that bridge if they needed too. Piccolo smirked, placing his hand on his student's head, ruffling his hair.

"Just make sure you don't think so much, and have fun with your father."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, a soft smile crossing his face as Piccolo ruffled his hair. This was the reason Gohan could never lie to him, their friendship was one of the most utterly pure thing in his life. Piccolo was always there for him, no matter what.

"Thanks Piccolo-san."

Piccolo hand dropped to his side, he motioned Gohan to head back to Dende. Gohan nodded, and without another word he begin to run off towards Dende. Piccolo couldn't help but to gently smile as the young man ran, this is the Gohan Piccolo knew, and he just hoped that Gohan could figure that out for himself.

Gohan ran up to Dende, rubbing the back of his head, "Dende, I'm ready when you are."

"Great," Dende turned to Gohan, lifting his hands, "Just grab my hands and I'll take you to Gokuu."

* * *

"Kaio-sama, why are you taking me to King Yemma? And why are we up soooo early? I was sleeping and we haven't eaten yet and I am sooooo hungry."

Kaio-sama rolled his eyes, glancing up at his dead student; Kaio-sama shook his head, "Just shut up, Gokuu. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Gokuu questioned as they got closer to King Yemma's desk, "Are we meeting a great warrior or something?"

Kaio-sama sneakered, "As a matter of fact, yes we are."

Gokuu smiled, "Aw man, awesome! Too bad the guy's dead, but I'm sure I'll be able to learn a lot from him, whoever he is."

What Gokuu saw next was the last person he ever expected. In front of King Yemma's desk randomly appeared was the Guardian of the Earth and… his _son?!_

Gokuu's heart skipped a beat, his son's back was to him, and the saiyan father had no idea what was going on. Did Gohan die? He quickly noticed that his son did not have a halo. So what was he alive? What was he doing in Other World?

"Kaio-sama," Gokuu glanced down at the short God, "What's going on?"

The sound of his father's voice was one that Gohan would never forget; he quickly glanced behind him, seeing his father with a look of confusion written all over his face.

"Daddy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I was inspired yet again! Yay for chapter 6! I thought this story would only be a few chapters but it is turning into a bigger story then I had planned! I love it when I get inspired to keep going. I just wish I felt that way about updating my other story Hidden Bars!**

**Thanks for the people who review, I am use to having more reviews by chapter six, but I know FF is a different place now, and I really am grateful for the people who do review. If people read this please give a review I would 3 it forever! **

**Don't own DBZ. Also it's midnight and I want to go to sleep so if my grammer/editting sucks I am sorry :/**

**_Last time on The Wish:_**

_"I want to be able to see my dad, Kaio-sama but is that possible?" Gohan thought loudly._

_"This is Kaio-sama you are talking too, I think I can arrange such a meeting." Kaio-sama chuckled._

_Gokuu questioned as they got closer to King Yemma's desk, "Are we meeting a great warrior or something?"_

_Kaio-sama sneakered, "As a matter of fact, yes we are."_

_What Gokuu saw next was the last person he ever expected. In front of King Yemma's desk randomly appeared was the Guardian of the Earth and… his son?!_

_Gokuu's heart skipped a beat, his son's back was to him, and the saiyan father had no idea what was going on. Did Gohan die? He quickly noticed that his son did not have a halo. So what was he alive? What was he doing in Other World?_

_"Daddy!"_

* * *

The Wish

_- Son Akito_

The word "Daddy" slipped out of his mouth unexpectedly, and Gohan instantly blushed. He was a teenager; he's too old to call his father "Daddy." He glanced at the floor embarrassed.

He tried to shake that feeling off, he hadn't seen his father in three years and all he could do is stare at the ground with his cheeks flushed. Gohan felt like an idiot.

This was not how he pictured his first meeting with his father would be like.

Gokuu paid no attention to this slip up; the father couldn't believe his eyes. Why was his son here when he wasn't dead? Gokuu turned to Kaio-sama.

"So why is Gohan here, Kaio-sama?"

Kaio-sama grinned, "The boy wanted to see his father, and since he did save the plant from Cell, I figured I'd let him hang out with you for a little bit."

"Oh, cool," Gokuu laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't you go over there and actually talk to your son," Kaio-sama nodded his head towards the young saiyan, "Clearly he has turned shy seeing his father again. Go spend some time with him Gokuu, you only have three hours with the boy," Kaio-sama floated into the air, "Once you get acquainted with one another, come find me and I can show the kid around."

"Right," Gokuu watched as Kaio-sama floated away, Gokuu turned his head back to his son and the guardian of the Earth and begin to walk towards them. Gohan's head was still looking at the ground, his cheeks lightly red.

"Gohan, Dende," Gokuu walked over to the young teenagers, Gohan's eyes didn't leave the ground. He was in front of his family, after all this time, yet he was not able to take his eyes off the ground.

"Gokuu!" Dende smiled, looking up at the dead saiyan, "How are you?"

"Oh I almost had a heart attack seeing Gohan here, but I'm good now, how are you Dende?"

"Oh I'm good, I'll be going now so you two can spend time together," Dende turned to Gohan, "Have fun with your father Gohan."

Gohan nodded, and in a flash Dende was gone.

The young saiyan didn't know why he couldn't just look up at his father. A weight of shame flooded Gohan's shoulders. He was afraid to look up at his father. What if Gokuu didn't want his son to be there? What if his father rejected him all together for what he had done?

"Gohan?" Gokuu asked, wondering why his son wouldn't look up at him.

Gohan glanced up shyly at his father. As he looked up at the man before him, Gohan realized that his father hadn't changed a bit. He still wore the same orange and blue gi, his hair was still jet-black, pointing all different directions, and his smile was as bright as ever. The one thing that Gohan remembered the most was his father's eyes. They were familiar and warm, and in that moment the hole in Gohan's heart had disappeared.

"Father!" Gohan reached out to his father, embracing him in a strong hug, "I've missed you so much!"

"Whoa, Gohan," Gokuu had to brace himself as his son hugged him. Gokuu didn't return the hug, but smiled gently at his son.

Gohan looked up at his father, his arms still wrapped around his father, the teenager grinned widely, "Hi." He was so over come with excitement he didn't even know how to begin his conversation.

"Hi, Gohan." Gokuu stepped back and out of his son's embrace, he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I can't believe how big you are. You must be training hard on Earth, your ki is so huge and you're still at your base form."

Gohan laughed, rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't help doing this when he was around his father, "Yeah, I still train with Piccolo-san and sometimes with Vegeta-san."

"That's great, Gohan. I can tell! I'm actually really glad you are here son, I could use your help."

"My help?" Gohan asked, he was confused on what he could help his father with.

"Yeah, I know you're the only person who could help me. Let's go, Kaio-sama is not too far away and it looks like he found the prefect place to go train," Gokuu placed his hand back on his son's shoulder, "Let's go!"

"Train?" Gohan asked, and before he could get a reply Gokuu used his instant transmission and as quickly as Gohan appeared, he was gone.

In a blink of an eye father and son were in a big grassy field. Gohan looked up at the sky, it was a light pink and the grass was a bright green. It felt peaceful, Gohan took in the scenery around him and took a deep breath, and this must have been heaven because Gohan had never felt this kind of peace on Earth.

"Gohan stop spacing out, and come over here," Gokuu laughed.

Gohan shook his head, clearing his thought and looked up at his father. He nodded, and followed his father as Gokuu walked over to Kaio-sama.

"Kaio-sama, I think it's prefect timing that Gohan is here. I've been having that problem and I know he is just the guy to help me out."

Kaio-sama glanced up at Gokuu questionably, "Gokuu, your kid just got here. Why don't you two enjoy a nice meal before you get onto training."

Gokuu laughed, turning to his son, "Yeah, what do you say Gohan? Are you hungry? Kaio-sama's food isn't as good as your mom's, but over the last few years he has gotten better."

"Oh, thanks Gokuu," Kaio-sama rolled his eyes, walking over to a little house that was off to the side, "Follow me, I already prepared the food."

"Alright," Gokuu laughed as he began to follow Kaio-sama.

Gohan watched as his father walked ahead of him and into Kaio-sama's house. Gohan was happy to see his father again, but something about this meeting wasn't like how he was expecting. His heartstrings were tugging at him, and an unnerving feeling begin to set into his stomach. Gohan closed his eye and tried to shake the feeling out of him, but it was no good.

"Gohan, come on son you're going to miss out on all the food!"

Gohan opened his eyes and looked over at the house that his father was in. He sighed, and walked inside to join his father and Kaio-sama.

When Gohan walked inside the little house, he noticed Kaio-sama, a monkey, a cricket, and his father at the table eating their food. Of course his father had most of the food on his side, as he began to eat away.

"Oh Gohan, you haven't meet Bubbles," Kaio-sama pointed at the monkey, who gave his own unique greeting to the boy, "And that's Gregory," Kaio-sama pointed to the cricket.

"Hello," Gohan bowed at Bubbles and Gregory, "It's nice to meet you."

"You look a lot like Gokuu," Gregory waved, "You should eat before your father eats everything."

"Okay," Gohan walked up to the table, but noticed there wasn't a seat for him.

"Oh my bad Gohan," Kaio-sama started to get up from his chair, "I'm not use to having guests, please take my chair."

"Oh I couldn't do that," Gohan protested, knowing that his mother would kill him if he took a seat from a _God_, "I'm fine standing, really."

Without looking at anyone else, Gohan grabbed the food in front of him and began to eat. Chi-chi was still asleep when Gohan had woken up, and hadn't eaten anything in the morning.

After taking a few bites, Gohan realized that he hadn't thanked Kaio-sama, his eyes widening, Gohan dropped his food.

"Forgive me Kaio-sama for my manners," Gohan bowed in front of Kaio-sama, "Thank you for the food, and thank you for allowing me to spend some time with my father. I greatly appreciate it."

Kaio-sama eyes widen, before giving out a huge giggle, "Oh my Gokuu, your son is so polite. I'm surprised that he's _your_ son."

Kaio-sama stood up, bowing next to Gohan, "You don't have to thank me for anything young one, if anything I should thank you. If it wasn't for you defeating Cell, this universe would be a different place."

Gohan stood straight up, glancing away from Kaio-sama and returning to his food. He didn't look up from his food the rest of his meal.

Kaio-sama noticed this, and glanced over at Gokuu. Gokuu looked up from his food for just a second, looking over at his son then over at his teacher. Not noticing the change in mood, Gokuu struggled his shoulder and continued eating his food.

Once all the food was cleared from the table, Gokuu leaned back in his chair, holding his stomach, "Oh my that was awesome, Kaio-sama! You are getting better each day."

Kaio-sama snorted, "Maybe one of these days you'll cook for me."

Gokuu laughed, "Not sure if that's a good idea, I'm not that great of a cook. Isn't that right Gohan?"

Gohan looked over at his father, and lightly smiled, "He's right, mom wanted to kill him the one time he tried to cook. Dad almost burnt the house down."

Kaio-sama rolled his eyes, "Why am I not surprised."

Gokuu stood up from his chair and walked around the table to his son, "Well since that is out of the way, let's go outside. I know if anyone can help me with this, it's you son."

Gokuu put his arm around his son and walked outside. Gohan looked up at his father as they walked outside, he was trying to take in this moment. He missed his father's touch so much. Gohan leaned slightly closer to his father as they walked outside. The embraced only lasted for a moment before Gokuu took his arm away from his son.

"Alright, Gohan. Ever since I have been to Other World I have been trying to reach the next level of Super Saiyan, or as I like to call it, Super Saiyan 2."

Gohan looked at his father curiously, "Super Saiyan 2?"

Gokuu laughed, "I know the name isn't original, but the form is nothing like our normal Super Saiyan form. I'm sure you have felt the change not only in your ki but your body as well."

Gohan nodded his head; in the first super saiyan form all that would really change is the color of the eyes, hair, and aura. Of course this form allowed a super boost in ki. However, when going beyond the normal super saiyan, hair would grow and change styles and the aura would have a surge of electricity circling around him, but also muscle mass and height would increase, as well as seeing, speed, and ki would increase ten fold.

"Well," Gokuu quickly changed into his super saiyan from, "I have been able to reach Super Saiyan 2 after a year of being here," in a blink of an eye Gokuu raised his power level to a new height, reaching Super Saiyan 2. Gohan eyes widen as he blinked, his father had completely mastered the Super Saiyan 2 form. Even in the battle with Cell, it took a few more training sessions with Piccolo to truly master the form, and Vegeta had just reached this new level and still had problems maintaining it. Yet here was his father, only after a year of his death was able to successfully transform with ease.

"What made you transform?" Gohan asked, watching his father with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Gokuu asked, as the electricity around him flickered.

"Well," Gohan bent his head to the side, looking up at his father, "When I transformed it was because Number Sixteen died in front of me," Gohan eye's begin to cloud with the memory, but Gohan was able to push it away before his father would notice, "It took a lot out of me to transform," Gohan looked up at his father, "What happened to you that made you transform?"

Gokuu looked at his son, almost noticing the quick change in his eyes but shrugged it away, lifted his hands up and awkwardly smiled, "Nothing happened, I had a feeling when we were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that there was something beyond Super Saiyan. When I saw you transform to Super Saiyan 2 in there, it was only for a split second, but I knew that I could be at that level, I just had to train longer then you to find it. Once I was able to transform, I had to learn to control it, and that took a little bit longer to master. This form is a lot harder to master then Supers Saiyan 1."

Gohan nodded, he could understand the challenge it was to be in control of Super Saiyan 2. That form always brought out the saiyan that was hidden deep inside Gohan, that form was the one that begged for battle inside of him. He didn't like to transform into it, but when he did he could feel his mind begin to cloud.

It took a while to control the cloud inside of him, but it was still there, allowing him to slip if need be.

"Anyway, Gohan. The last two years or so I have had a feeling there is a form _beyond_ Super Saiyan 2."

Gohan eyes widen, a form beyond Super Saiyan 2?! Or almost seemed unreal. Gohan couldn't even begin to image what would happen to him to make Gohan transform again. Honestly he didn't even want to know.

"I was hoping that maybe you can help me Gohan. It still amazes me that your power level is so amazing high. I wouldn't be surprised if you still have a higher power level then me."

Gohan felt his father's ki, and even though it wasn't powered up to it's full potential, Gohan shook his head, he knew his father surpassed him.

Gokuu laughed, "You are always too hard on yourself Gohan, you are an amazing warrior. I know we only have a short time together, but I am sure by the time it's time for you to get back to Earth we'll reach that new level of Super Saiyan. It's so exciting I can feel it!"

Gohan blinked at his father, before forcing a smile on his face.

It was at that moment that Gohan felt his father slowly slipping away from him. It was then that Gohan realized that he and his father were two completely different people.

He knew he could never help his dad go to the next level, he knew this because Gohan had no interest in going to the next level.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Its really late at night right now, and I am sleepy, and I kind have broke this up in different parts of my day... so I hope this chapter is actually good I can't read it anymore... lol, I know that sounds bad.. I hope this chapter is good and I am not confusing people. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, there are bits I love and then bits I'm not too fond out, so please let me know how you feel. Don't be mean though, but if you do review I would appreciate it! **

**Also I just wrote a one shot about Chi-chi asking for a wish from the dragon called "Chi-chi's Wish" so please go read that as well. Thanks!**

_**Last time on The Wish:**_

_"I was hoping that maybe you can help me Gohan. It still amazes me that your power level is so amazing high. I wouldn't be surprised if you still have a higher power level then me."_

_Gohan felt his father's ki, and even though it wasn't powered up to it's full potential, Gohan shook his head, he knew his father surpassed him._

_Gokuu laughed, "You are always too hard on yourself Gohan, you are an amazing warrior. I know we only have a short time together, but I am sure by the time it's time for you to get back to Earth we'll reach that new level of Super Saiyan. It's so exciting I can feel it!"_

_He knew he could never help his dad go to the next level, he knew this because Gohan had no interest in going to the next level._

* * *

The Wish

_-Son Akito _

Gokuu and Gohan had powered up to their super saiyan two forms and had been training for about thirty minutes. Although this was not a lot of time, for Gohan it felt like a lifetime. He only had three hours with his father, and he only had two hours and fifteen minutes left. He enjoyed being around his father, but he wish they would talk instead of train.

Gohan had so much he wanted to talk about.

Gokuu had the upper hand on Gohan, Gohan was on the defense, able to block or dodge all his father's attacks, but he was unable to go on the offensive. Gokuu had an unbelievably smart stance, and his attacks were so precise that it seemed like Gokuu was never open for an attack.

Though Gohan's mind wasn't totally focus on training, he tried to give one hundred percent of himself so his father would have an actual challenge, but something was holding him back.

Gohan's focus slipped drastically at one moment, just in time for Gohan to get punched across the face. Gohan closed his eyes on impact, and felt has his body fall straight out of the sky and crashed into the ground.

Gokuu's eyes widen, surprised that his son let his guard down for an easy attack. He learned long ago that he did not need to hold back when fighting his son, not only was his son strong, but he could hold his own. After their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Gohan had yelled at him for being too soft on him, Gokuu had realized that not only was his little boy was powerful, but a true warrior wanting to obtain his full potential.

Today though, did not seem to be the case.

Gokuu floated down to the ground, as his son begin to stand up from his attack. "You need to focus more son, you were wide open."

When Gohan stood up, something inside of him flickered. He knew that the cloud floating over his head when he transformed into this higher form brought out some demons in Gohan, and that punch across his face woke those demons up. His father wanted a proper fight, and Gohan's saiyan blood was running though is body as thick as ever.

Gohan does not take a hit like his father just gave him lightly.

Gokuu smirked, now this was the warrior he knew his son could be.

There weren't words exchanged between them when Gohan was in this state. The father knew that if his son made a mistake again, he would fight even harder to make sure he wouldn't make it again.

Gohan jumped in the air towards his father, and before Gokuu knew it Gohan fazed away right before his eyes.

Even though Gokuu was a much more experienced fighter, and had much more time to train, there was one thing that Gohan always stumped Gokuu on, and that was speed. Unless Gokuu used his instant transmission, Gohan was always _slightly_ faster.

Gokuu was able to pick up Gohan's hidden ki just barely, and was able to put up a block as Gohan came at him from the side. As soon as Gokuu put up his block, Gohan came right at him with another punch, which Gokuu barely was able to dodge. Now Gohan was on the offensive, moving towards his father, trying to break Gokuu's very powerful defense.

Gokuu was having a hard time keeping up, Gohan's power was high, but at this moment Gokuu had the advantage in power. Gokuu knew that Gohan had more power then he was giving off, but the young warrior always had a hard time finding at his max ki. He had thought that during the Cell Games Gohan mastered his power, but something told him that this was not the case. What happened at the Cell Games must have been the adrenaline of being in that moment of pure rage.

Gokuu had noticed that this round of fighting was totally different then the last thirty minutes. Gohan was a lot stronger, more precise, but the one thing Gokuu noticed was the look in his eyes. The look Gohan had now was not as – blank – as they were when he first transformed during the Cell Games, but Gohan's eyes were not the same as they were in his normal state.

His eyes were always so widen and pure, and every time Gokuu looked into those eyes it had always reminded him of his wife. Those eyes were all Chi-chi.

These eye that were looking at him now, they are not the same eyes. They slightly reminded him of Vegeta. Only _slightly_, but it still wasn't hard to miss.

This second of thinking left Gokuu open, allowing Gohan to come in with a hard kick to the ribs. There was a loud crack and Gokuu's eyes bugged out, that kick was _hard_. He jumped back, holding his ribs.

"Very good son," Gokuu chuckled, it hurt to chuckle.

Gohan realized that he went too far with that kick, and defused out of his ascended form quickly. Gokuu did the same, fading into his super saiyan one form.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Gohan asked, floating up to his father.

Gokuu laughed, breaking a rib never slowed him down, "Don't worry, I'm fine Gohan. Just need to get healed and I'll be as good as new."

Gohan's eyes averted to the floor, this is why he didn't like to be in super saiyan two form. Sometimes he went a little to far in training sessions. There was always that little part of him that blacked out for just a spilt second.

Gokuu bent his head down, catching his son's lowered gaze, "Don't worry about it Gohan. It was my fault for leaving myself open. How about we stop for a moment, and let's go talk to Kaio-sama."

Gohan nodded his head, Gokuu looked down at Kaio-sama who was watching the fight the whole time. Gokuu floated down slowly, Gohan remained in the air and watched his father get healed by Kaio-sama. Gohan let out a very long but quiet sigh. He really didn't want to train with his father, and now his father was hurt because of him. Gohan knew how to control his power after the Cell Games, or at least he thought. There was always that cloud that stayed by his side when he was in Super Saiyan two form. Gohan knew he'd never have a clear head when fighting, and that was a lot of the reason on why he didn't want try to go super saiyan three. If he had that split second of no control, what if it was even longer if he went up a level.

Gohan landed, still debating his training as he walked up to his father and Kaio-sama.

"Gohan, lets talk for a second." Gokuu gestured, sitting down on the ground in front of Kaio-sama.

Gohan nodded his hair, and sat down next to his father. He wasn't sure what they were going to talk about, but Gohan was happy that he would be able to just talk to his father.

"Kaio-sama, I'm sure you noticed the same thing that I did when we trained?" Gokuu asked, glancing at his son with a neutral expression before turning his attention back at Kaio-sama.

"Yes, yes, I did notice Gokuu." Kaio-sama nodded his head.

"Noticed what?" Gohan asked, glancing back and forth between his father and Kaio-sama.

"Well, son," Gokuu put his hand on his son's shoulder, "What happened to you back there?"

Gohan lowered his head to the ground; he had a feeling where this conversation was heading. Only a few hours with his father and that time was going to be spent talking about his lack of control.

This was an issue for a child, and he was becoming a man. Why couldn't he control his full power?

Kaio-sama leaned towards the father and son, "To me it looks like you are in a different state of mind when you are in the next form."

Gohan blinked at Kaio-sama, not sure how to answer him. It was true he didn't feel like himself when that cloud came over him, but he wasn't not-himself either. It was like a different part of himself that was deep inside of him; this part of him wasn't _evil_, because other then the fight with Cell he had never wished to harm anyone. This part of him just urged to be _the best_.

He had felt that way fighting Cell, he had known after he reached super saiyan two that he had beat perfection, and that pride that clouded his mind ignored the cries to defeat Cell he heard from his father and friends.

The part of him that seemed like he had lost control it almost seemed like he was _too much control_. His mind becomes blank and only focuses on battle when he is in that state. Those there are those few seconds when the young saiyan loses control. When he was in this state he had to go in for the win, no matter what.

Maybe it was his saiyan side, or maybe he just didn't have control, he wasn't quite sure.

Gohan didn't know how to answer his father or Kaio-sama, he simply just shrugged, glancing between the two, hoping that they knew.

Kaio-sama nodded, "This state of mind, I have a feeling that this is your saiyan side, that when you are pushed to your limit your saiyan side comes out and takes control of the battle. This isn't necessary bad, but you have not been able to control this side of yourself competently. If you were able to use your human side and your saiyan side as one, you would not lose those seconds of control in battle."

"You are getting a lot better at it Gohan," Gokuu chimed in, looking down at his son, "When you were younger, your rage—"

"It's not his rage, Gokuu," Kaio-sama jumped in, "His rage and his saiyan side are completely two different entities. When Gohan had transformed during the Cell Games it was his rage that got him to that point, but it was his saiyan side keeping him in control from there."

"Oh, that makes sense," Gokuu looked up, "I know he only has a short time, but do you think you can help him Kaio-sama?"

Gohan glanced his eyes over to the side, it was true that this would be a once in a lifetime chance to train with the great North Kaio-sama when he was alive, but it was also the last real chance he'll have with his dad until he died himself. Gohan was once told that not all the dead were able to keep their bodies, and if Gohan was not allowed to keep his – well – this could be his last chance _ever_ to be with his father.

Kaio-sama was able to read Gohan's expression, knowing this isn't how he wanted to spend his three hours. Kaio-sama wanted to smack Gokuu for being so dense. Still, it was up to Gohan to decide, "It something that Gohan can learn to control on Earth with the help of Piccolo. Piccolo is a mastermind in his meditation. With practice and meditation, the boy will be able to figure it out. Yet, I am Kaio-sama, and I am sure I could get him at that point before he returns to Earth. Though, it would take up the remainder of his time here."

"So what do you say Gohan, I know Kaio-sama will help you for sure," Gokuu grinned, giving his son a hard pat on the back.

Gohan's eyes were wide, glancing in his father in disbelief; did his father really not care if he spent time with him? Even Kaio-sama said that Piccolo could help him on Earth, so what was the rush to learn it now? How could his father not care if they spent their last two hours together? Was training really that more important?

Son Gohan could very well be the most powerful person in the universe, he had the power defeat anyone he set his mind too. Yet, at the end of it all, he was still a fourteen-year-old child who wanted to spend time with his father. He wanted to spend these three hours talking, playing, and spending quality time together. He didn't want to spend it trying to reach new levels of powers, or trying to control the clouds of his super saiyan two form.

Yet, it was his fault that his father was here in the first place. If Gohan hadn't been so clouded by his saiyan side, he could have defeated Cell quickly and they would be home right now. Goten would have his father, his mother would have her husband, and they would all live in their quiet little home and be a family.

Because of him, his father was dead and they weren't able to have those things. So didn't Gohan owe this to his father? Since it was his fault all this happened shouldn't Gohan just train like his father wanted? Clearly training with Gohan was important to him, and even Gohan knew that his father and him had formed a strong bond when they would train. Their year together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was a dear memory in his heart, because of his father's help, he was able to push past his fears and become a super saiyan. He wouldn't trade that year for anything in the world.

So why was he so upset? He should have just been happy to be there with his father in the first place?

Gohan's hands formed into tight fists, he was torn on what he wanted to do. Tears started to form under his eyes. Gohan felt these tears and lowered his head to the ground, his body beginning to shake.

Gokuu noticed this grim change in his son, and looked up to Kaio-sama, and back down at his son. He put his hand on his shoulder, "Son, what's wrong?"

Kaio-sama figured this was his time to leave; clearly this is something that Gohan would have to talk about with Gokuu. Saying nothing to them, Kaio-sama made is way to the little house, joining Bubbles and Gregory.

Gohan did not answer his father. He knew he was being a fool for crying in front of his father. He should be happy, he was finally able to spend time with his father, and this was the last time. Even if they were asleep in the same house for three hours Gohan should be happy. He wasn't. There was so much he wanted to tell him.

It was at that moment when Gohan realized that his wish in front of the dragon was true; he really did want to die. He wanted to die because it wasn't fair that his father died. It should have been him. He was the one that fought Cell, he was the one who toyed with him, and if anyone should have made that sacrifice it should have been him.

It should have been him.

_It should have been him._

"I—" Gohan didn't know what he was saying, all he wanted to do was just say it out loud. If he said it out loud maybe he'll be able to get pass it. Maybe if he said it out loud he would realize how stupid it sounded.

Maybe if he said it out loud it would then become _true._

The young saiyan didn't know if he could live with that.

"Gohan?" Gokuu asked, his voice sounding higher then normal. Gokuu had seen Gohan upset before, but this was something totally different. All Gokuu had asked was if he wanted to train with Kaio-sama, he had no idea this would be the reaction he would get, "What's going on? Calm down son."

Gokuu's words did not help him, as Gohan pounded his fists into the ground, trying to find a different outlet for his emotions. He knew if he began to cry then those words would come out. He kept slamming and slamming his fists into the ground, causing cracks in the ground.

"GOHAN," Gokuu shouted, watching as his son seem to be fighting with himself. Gokuu watched as his son powered up to super saiyan two. Before Gohan could cause more damage to the ground Gokuu grabbed ahold of his arms, jerking his son slightly forward, "GOHAN!"

The jerk caused Gohan's eyes to widen, slowly staring up at his father. A single tear escaped his teal eyes.

"Why couldn't it have been me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**NICKTOONS IS HAVING A DBZ MARATHON, SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE SINCE I WAS INSPIRED. I have to say I feel bad for Gohan during his fight with Nappa and Vegeta, I don't blame him for being scared, that is a shitty fight to be in for a five year old.  
**

**This story is going in a different direction then I originally planned. I wanted this to explain on why Gohan stopped fighting during those seven years after the Cell Games, but it is turning out to be Gohan simply forgiving himself on his mistakes. I might try to loop it around in the end, but I don't think that is going to work. I just hate that Gohan didn't train those seven years that even when I try to justifiable it, it doesn't happen. LOL, oops.  
**

**I also made a one shot of Chi-chi collecting the Dragonballs to make a wish. If you want to read that it's called "Chi-Chi's Wish"  
**

**I don't own DBZ. Please review!  
**

**_Last time on The Wish:_**

_It was at that moment when Gohan realized that his wish in front of the dragon was true; he really did want to die. He wanted to die because it wasn't fair that his father died. It should have been him. He was the one that fought Cell, he was the one who toyed with him, and if anyone should have made that sacrifice it should have been him._

_It should have been him._

_Gokuu's words did not help him, as Gohan pounded his fists into the ground, trying to find a different outlet for his emotions. He knew if he began to cry then those words would come out. He kept slamming and slamming his fists into the ground, causing cracks in the ground._

_"GOHAN," Gokuu shouted, watching as his son seem to be fighting with himself. Gokuu watched as his son powered up to super saiyan two. Before Gohan could cause more damage to the ground Gokuu grabbed ahold of his arms, jerking his son slightly forward, "GOHAN!"_

_The jerk caused Gohan's eyes to widen, slowly staring up at his father. A single tear escaped his teal eyes._

_"Why couldn't it have been me?"_

* * *

The Wish  
_-Son Akito  
_

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

Gokuu stared down at the broken child before him. Gokuu had never seen this look in Gohan's eyes before. They were of pure horror. It confused Gokuu. He had seen Gohan is so many battles in his short life, but this look in his eyes were large and filled with fear.

Gokuu didn't know how to respond, "W-What are you talking about, son?" Gokuu gripped his hands around his son's wrists, he had to make sure that his son would not cause any more damage to the ground.

Gohan's eyes were wide, as he was trying his hardest not to continue crying. He knew he would not be able to hold these tears in his eyes much longer. Yet, he didn't want to tell his father his deepest secret, he knew what his father would say and did not want that conversation. He knew his father would be disappointed in him, but he couldn't help what he was feeling. Not knowing what else to do, Gohan jerked his hands away from his father, and brought his head to the ground, his arms wrapped around his head, he let out a long, painful sob, and let the tears escape his eyes.

"Gohan?" Gokuu softly whispered, placing his hand softly on Gohan's back, as if he wasn't sure if his present was wanted.

A flashback of Gohan as a young child entered Gokuu's mind, a time before Radtiz, before all the fighting, a time when everything was peaceful. Gokuu had tried to train Gohan behind Chi-chi's back, and the first mistake he had made in a simple stance had brought the young saiyan to tears. Gokuu simply did not know what to do, and as soon as Chi-chi had appeared, and claimed their child down, she had screamed at him for training him behind her back and forbid Gohan to train. Gokuu hadn't tried to train his son until after he came back from space, and by then Gohan had already been though a handful of battles.

At this moment, Gokuu felt just has helpless as he did ten years ago. The sounds of his son's painful cries were too much; it was as if he could feel the energy of Gohan's pain enter his own being. Gokuu was never one to cry, but by the painful sobs he heard from his son he couldn't help but to get a little teary eyed.

"Son?" Gokuu rubbed his son's back, watching as Gohan's fists were so tight that blood started to run though his fingers. Seeing this panicked Gokuu greatly, as he grabbed ahold of both his son's hands, holding them, "Stop, please." Gokuu pleaded.

Gohan felt his father's hands in his own, and held on to them as tightly as he could. He wanted to hit something, he wanted to let all this angry and sadness out of his system but he simply could not. If Gohan had been angry his body would react in a much violent way, but his sadness surpassed his anger. Gohan tried to breathe, tried to clam down, but it was hard to do so. He knew this outbreak was wasting time, he had just under two hours left with his father and he spent them crying like a child.

Gohan hated himself for that.

Gohan let out a long sigh, before sitting up looking at his father. His eyes were red and filled with tears. He brought up his arm to whip the tears out of his eyes.

"Gohan-chan?" Gokuu softly said, placing his hand onto Gohan's shoulder. Gohan widen by the way his father called him. Gohan only remembered him calling him by that name when he was a very small child, before Raditz came along. That name was something only his mother called him now. Hearing that name caused Gohan to blush.

Gokuu couldn't help to slightly smile by his son's embarrassment. He lightly shook his son's shoulder, "Son, what was that?"

"You shouldn't have interfered," Gohan said flatly, his eyes cascaded to the ground.

"With what?" Gokuu lowered his head, trying to get a glance from his son.

"Cell," Gohan looked up at his father, his young face stern, "You shouldn't have interfered with Cell. That was my battle, and you shouldn't have did what you did."

Gokuu blinked at his son's stern face, almost in disbelief in what his son was saying. There was no way Gohan could have saved the planet when Cell was self-destructing.

"You wouldn't have interfered if it was Vegeta-san, Piccolo-san, or Trunks-san." Gohan's face did not change, as he stared at his father.

"That's not true," Gokuu tried to put his hand back on Gohan's shoulder, but Gohan moved his shoulder slightly back. Gokuu looked at his hand in midair, "If any of our friend were in the same situation I would have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't have," Gohan looked away from his father, his eyes falling to the floor, "None of them would have been as stupid as I was," Gohan balled his hands into a fist, "If I hadn't toyed with Cell you would be back home with us right now."

"Gohan," Gokuu softly said, leaning closer to his son, "We don't know what would have happened if it would have been anyone else. You did what you thought what was best."

Gohan laughed at that remark, looking back up at his father, his eyes forming tears, "I was eleven years old Dad, I didn't know what I was doing. I was a stupid kid."

"Hey now," Gokuu made sure that his son was looking him in the eye, he smiled at his son the way he always did, his smiles were always gentle and understanding, "Don't blame yourself on what happened. Piccolo was right that day, I shouldn't have put you in that situation in the first place."

That got Gohan's attention; his eyes widen looking at his father, wanting him to go on.

Gokuu reached his hand behind the back of his head, "I mean, I know now that it was wrong of me to ask you to defeat Cell, but I also knew you were the only would that would be able too. If I could have defeated Cell, I would have, but I can admit that I shouldn't given him that sensu bean. That was stupid of me," Gokuu's eyes were serious as he stared into his son's eyes, "You act so mature and you are such a powerful warrior that I forget you are only a child. I'm sorry for putting that much responsibly on you."

For the first time in the young saiyan's life, Gohan felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Gohan never looked for an apology in his father; he had never thought that his father should be sorry for anything, but just hearing his father acknowledge the past cleared a lot of worry that Gohan never knew he had. For the first time, Gohan felt that he could finally breathe.

Gokuu couldn't help to smile when he saw his son feeling better. Gokuu placed his hand on top of Gohan's head, ruffling his hair, "How about we stop with all this training, and let's just sit here and talk. Tell me everything that has happened with you and your Mom since I've been gone."

Gohan and Gokuu spent the next hour about talking about their lives. Gokuu told Gohan what it was like being dead and living in The Other World, when Gohan went on to tell his father about all his friends and family on Earth. He was shocked to find out that his best friend is having a child with an android, but even more surprised that he had a son of his own.

"You mean I have another son?" Gokuu's eyes widen, "Wow, unbelievable." Gokuu started to laugh, "We never talked about having any more children, we planned on only having you, so I'm sure your mother freaked when she found out."

Gohan smiled, thinking of his little brother back on Earth, "He looks just like you, Dad." Gohan lowered his eyes to the ground, "It's a shame you haven't meet him."

Gokuu didn't know how to respond, as he looked down at his hands. Gokuu was never good at talking about emotions. Sure, he wish he could have meet his youngest son, but he was dead and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He looked up at his eldest; his eyes glanced at the ground, deep in thought. Gokuu couldn't help but to smile, Gohan has always acted beyond his years, and he cared deeply about his friends and family. Gokuu knew that his newest boy would have a strong role model to look up too. Although he missed his family and he knew they missed him, they didn't need him to go on. They have been able to go on without him before he died. In that instance, looking at his mature teenage son, Gokuu couldn't help but to have a hint of regret. Regret that he wasn't able to see Gohan grow into he young man he was becoming. Gokuu hadn't been there for most of his childhood.

Gokuu gave out a long sigh; Gohan didn't have much of a childhood to begin with. That thought pain him greatly. That was his fault.

"Hey there," Gokuu placed his arm on Gohan's shoulder, "Goten will be okay. I know he will be because you are there to watch over him."

"It's not the same," Gohan looked up, "I couldn't picture you not being in my life growing up, and I just wish Goten could have you too."

"Goten will be just fine," Gokuu gave Gohan's shoulder a tight squeeze, "With a big brother like you, I know you'll make sure nothing bad happens to him."

Gohan looked at his father giving him a stern nod. He'll make sure that nothing will happen to his little brother. Without his father around, he is the one to protect their family now.

"Say Gohan," Gokuu took his arm off Gohan's shoulder, leaning his head and tilting his head slightly to the side, "Can I ask you something?"

Gohan blinked at his father, waiting for him to ask his question.

"Before," Gokuu started, rubbing the back of his head, "When you said, "why it couldn't it have been you" what were you talking about?"

Gohan hissed softly and turned his head away, he knew his father would not like he what he would say, and he had hoped his father would have forgotten his out break.

"Can we just forget about that," Gohan asked, his head turned, eyes lowered.

"Well, no" Gokuu's voice was calm, watching his son's expression, "We can't just forget that."

Gohan kept his head still, his eyes lowered to the ground; he knew he had to answer to his father. He didn't know how to say the words out loud.

"I wish you taught me the instant transmission," Gohan whispered, he closed his eyes, he'll say it but he didn't want to see his father's expression, "Then I would be here instead of you."

Gokuu leaned his head back, blinking in surprise. He wasn't sure what his son was implying.

"What are you trying to say?" Gokuu asked, he needed Gohan to spell it out for him.

Gohan looked over at his father, before he stood up, turning his back to his father. His hands balled into fists, he wasn't sure how Gokuu would react. He didn't want to tell his father.

"I didn't tell you this earlier, but I gathered the Dragonballs to try to make a wish to see you. I knew I couldn't wish you back, but I just wanted to see you for a while. When the Dragon couldn't grant the wish-," Gohan took a deep breath, as Gokuu stood up, taking a few steps towards his son, "I asked—I asked the Dragon," Gohan closed his eyes, shaking his fists, "I wanted to take your place, I want to be the one that died that day. It should have been me," Gohan turned around, his eyes narrowed at his father, "You shouldn't have been the one to die by my mistake, I wish it was me. I wish I was the one who—"

Before Gohan had a chance to say another word, Gokuu appeared in front of Gohan, Gokuu looked down at Gohan with an expression the teenager couldn't place. It was a mixture of anger, disappointment, sadness, and regret. Gohan wanted to take a step back from his father, but the look in his father's eyes didn't allow Gohan to move. Instead, he stared back at his father with his own expression, he felt at that moment shame, sadness, embarrassment, and childish. At that moment all Gohan wanted to do was wrap his arms around his father and cry into his chest. Yet, he had already cried enough today, and would no allow himself to do such thing.

Instead he stared into his father's eyes, waiting for his reaction.

In that instance Gokuu wanted to punch Gohan straight in the face. It worried him that hitting his child was the first thought that crossed his mind, and it took every ounce of his saiyan blood not to hit Gohan. Even though Gokuu was raised on Earth, he still had his saiyan pride, and hearing his son want to give up his life was enough to anger the saiyan.

Seeing the expression Gohan gave him killed those instincts instantly. Gokuu didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to tell his son that it was his duty as his father to do anything to protect his child. And that is what Gokuu did that day, when he saw Cell begin to blow himself up; he knew what he had to do for the planet and his son. Once Gokuu thought of what to do, and there was no other what to protect everyone, he didn't give it another thought as he used his instant transmission and appeared in front of Gohan and Cell.

That was his duty to his son, he had put Gohan in that mess, and if giving up his life was the only way to save his son he would pay that price. Unfortunately when his death was in vain and Cell had returned, he couldn't have been prouder of Gohan when he defeated Cell after being injured from saving Vegeta.

When he had told the group that he would not be coming back from life, Gohan seemed okay with it. Seeing his son now, clearly he wasn't.

Gokuu's face soften, as he pulled his son into a hug. Gohan didn't respond at first, his eyes widen, confused on his father's change in emotion. The young boy put his arms around his father, breathing deeply. He missed his father's embrace.

"When you defeated Cell, Gohan, I couldn't have been more proud," Gokuu tighten his grip on his son, "I am so proud of you, and I knew I could stay here knowing that you are there at home protecting our family. I don't want you thinking that you should be here because The Other World isn't your place, your place is at home with our family."

Gohan stayed in his father's embrace, he nodded his head softly, before resting his head on this father's chest.

Telling his father his deepest secret, and still having his father love him, made Gohan feel a million times better.

If only it could stay like this forever.


End file.
